


Team Force Exaccus Go

by The_Exile



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: Cross is a bit strange, Other, Post-Canon, Randomness, Sentai team, Skells, human/Zaruboggan relationship, random Fire Emblem reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross is a very eccentric, very bored Prospector. Hence, matching colour-coordinated Excavator Skells for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Force Exaccus Go

"Awesome, you cleaned up inside the hangar! Thanks, Cross," said Lin, without actually looking inside. Humming to the tune of 'Don't Worry', she closed the door of the barracks behind her and walked towards the Skell hangar. The shutters had been lowered and a badly painted sign proclaiming, cryptically, 'Under Development', hung on them. A small cat with smooth ginger fur walked up to her and demanded head rubs in a rather low-pitched meow. She smiled and bent down to fuss the furiously purring cat.

"Hi there, Aisha, what are you doing here? Aren't you busy these days?"

"Doug took her over when I asked him to come round. It's her turn to keep an eye on him and she couldn't find an excuse to swap with someone else," explained Fiorina 'Cross' Lowen, so called because of her inexplicable sudden bouts of rage, "How did you know I had cleaned the hangar?"

"The Zaruboggan wandered off looking a little disappointed."

"Oh, you mean Golvellian?" she sighed rather wistfully, "I keep telling him our relationship deserves another chance but he insists that it isn’t working. I wish you'd told me. Now it'll take me all day to find out which garbage dump he's moping in this time, the stupid drama queen."

"I'm so sorry! I had no idea you were trying to keep it that way to impress him. I wouldn't have complained if I'd known!"

"Meh, I had to clean up sooner or later. I have something I need to do in there. I've been working on it all week, pulling favours, putting in a lot of resources."

"What is it? New Skells?" asked Lin, who was feeling optimistic now she knew that Cross was putting in an amount of resources that even she considered ‘a lot’, seeing as she was gradually acquiring most of the mining sites on Mira. 

"Not just new Skells - matching Skells!" she beamed, "Colour-coded matching Skells!"

"Um... won't that make them hard to differentiate in battle?" 

"Don't worry, they're all really brightly coloured. If you're worried, you can have the pink one."

"So, they must be really awesome if you bought enough for everyone!"

"Excavators," said Doug with a long-suffering sigh. He was sat around the corner in the kitchen area, staring rather despondently down at a cup of coffee, "They're all Excavators."

"These are heavy duty. I got them at a discount for a job lot at the Prospector's Hangar," Cross explained, "Turns out they made way more than they needed. Those things are heavy duty war machines once they've been outfitted with weapons, though. They're dangerous enough with just a drill and a scoop!"

Lin sighed, "I guess that's what you get if you put a Prospector in charge of... well... pretty much everything! I'm going off to have a serious word with Elma now."

"Oh, but you have to try out the Exaccus Pink! I got you a matching outfit in your size!"

One of the less sane Prospectors at that, thought Lin, but she kept that to herself, "How nice of you. Did you get Doug one too?"

"Of course! He got the blue one. Blue looks good on him. You can't have a Sentai Team without the blue one."

"A... Sentai Team?"

"The first Skell Sentai Team!" announced Cross, "Well... apart from the Verus Rangers... but definitely the first Excavator Skell Sentai Team! I'm thinking of calling us 'Team Force Exaccus'. What do you think?"

"Alexa gets the red one," added Doug, draining his coffee and reaching for the cafetiere before realising that Tatsu had stolen it and wandered off into the projector room, where he had probably changed all the projectors to show holo-figures of Nopons again. 

"And I get the yellow one, because it is the natural colour of an Excavator, and of true industry, and Prospector pride!" proclaimed Cross, brandishing her tea-towel in the air.

"At least the things really are better than they sound. They've been checked over thoroughly by Alexa, too. I was thinking of taking mine down to Oblivia to get my revenge on that asshole Vigent who cost me my last Skell," said Doug. 

"Is an Asshole Vigent a Tyrant?" asked Cross, "It sounds like the perfect test for our new team formation, the Exaccus Justice Strike. I wrote our new battle cries on post-it notes next to the Overdrive buttons, by the way, so there's no excuse for missing your cues!"

"Holy... we're hunting Tyrants in these... you know, it sounds real fun and I'd love to go with you, but... um... I've got a cat on me!" said Lin, scrabbling on the floor with one hand and indicating her lap with the other while giving Aisha desperate, pleading looks. The cat only gave her another, louder meow and then wandered over to pester Doug instead.

"She doesn't shut up when she's hungry. C'mon, Aisha, time to get you some delicious Vigent steaks!" Doug stood up and walked towards the slowly opening hangar door. Aisha's ears pricked up and she ran after him, taking a moment to glare suspiciously at Tatsu before springing into the cockpit and onto the Harrier's lap. Alexa was already inside her bright red repurposed industrial Skell, making some last minute adjustments. 

"Isn't it fun having all this spare time to do stuff now that the Lifehold has been retrieved?" Cross chirped up, before abandoning the tea-towel and leaping dramatically into Exaccus Yellow.


End file.
